


Just My Luck

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is stuck in the middle of nowhere after his car breaks down. What's even worse is that he's already late for an important meeting, not to mention that his cellphone chooses that exact moment to fail him. On a day like this, what are the odds of a hot mechanic showing up and helping him out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just My Luck

“Dammit!”

Castiel surprised himself when the word escaped his mouth; he hardly ever cursed. Not unless things were really, _really_ bad. And honestly, there was no arguing that getting stuck in the middle of nowhere thanks to a car that had broken down was pretty bad. Even worse when you were already late for a meeting with the head honcho of a very important company that you worked with. And as the cherry on top of this disaster, the reception of Castiel’s phone was nowhere near decent enough to make a phone call.

He cursed again as he got out of his Volvo, stepping right into the burning sun. The weather was extremely hot today, and Castiel sighed as he helplessly looked around. No signs of civilization. No houses, no other cars, no other human beings. Just the road, and the occasional tree. He checked his cellphone again. Still no reception.

Castiel bit his lip, deliberating. Eventually he took off his suit jacket to at least keep that clean, then walked to the front of the car and reluctantly opened the hood.

He let out a groan of misery as he stared at the engine. Because yeah, that was an engine, right there. Various pieces of metal and plastic that, when put together correctly, made the car go _vroom-vroom_. Ah yes… That was a very clever observation, and admittedly also the only thing that Castiel knew about car engines.

“Who am I kidding?” Castiel dejectedly muttered to himself as he closed the hood again with a deafening smack.

Somewhere in the distance, a bird made a high-pitched noise. Castiel scratched the back of his head as he sat down on the edge of the hood, pondering what his next move was going to be.

When he had nearly come to terms with the fact that it was probably going to be a very long walk, he suddenly heard the sound of another car.

“Oh, thank god.” Castiel silently praised as he shrugged away from his car, so that he could wave and get the other driver’s attention.

It turned out he didn’t need to; the huge black car pulled over and parked right behind Castiel’s Volvo before Castiel had even raised his hand. The car was a classic, that much Castiel could tell even with his limited knowledge of vehicles.

Oh dear… Come to think of it, his driver had seemed rather eager to stop… And it _was_ a very deserted place… What if their intentions weren’t as good as Castiel hoped they were?

“Please don’t let me get robbed, too. _Please…_ ” He quietly murmured to himself as he heard the car’s engine turn off.

And then the driver got out of the car.

Now there were those really cheesy romantic movies where the main character meets this new, very attractive person and everything goes in slow motion… This was not like that, but Castiel had to admit that it was pretty damn close.

The man who got out of the car had a body to die for, emphasized by faded jeans and a rather tight black shirt. He had a friendly but handsome face that was covered in freckles, and he had a nice pair of stunning green eyes.

“Hey there! You need any help with that?” The man said almost cheerfully as he walked up to Castiel.

“Hello…” Castiel replied after a long stare of awe. “Ehm yes… I broke down. I mean _my car_. My car broke down. I’m fine, obviously.” He stammered, thoroughly hating himself for suddenly not being able to articulate like a normal person.

“Right... Well, this is your _lucky day_ , because I happen to be a mechanic.” The man said with a fairly smug smile as he held his hand out to Castiel. “Dean Winchester.” He introduced himself.

“Castiel Novak.” Castiel said as he briefly shook the other man’s hand.

He caught himself shamelessly staring into those bright green eyes. Well this was embarrassing.

“So, what’s wrong with it?” Dean asked as he eyed the silver Volvo.

Castiel laughed at that. “I was hoping you could tell me, because I have absolutely _no clue_.”

Dean grinned, seeming sincerely amused at how oblivious Castiel was.

“Alright, let me take a look.” Dean said as he nudged open the hood.

Castiel waited patiently as Dean inspected the engine, poking around here and there.

After a good ten minutes, the grin on Dean’s face had turned into a grimace, which didn’t look too promising. Little droplets of sweat were forming around Dean’s nose, and Castiel himself was beginning to feel a bit overheated as well, the warmth of the sun burning through his clothes.

After another five minutes, Dean’s face cleared up a little, but when he closed the hood he still shook his head.

“Okay, the good news is, I think I know what the problem is. I think the engine got overheated, but as far as I can see there isn’t too much damage and it shouldn’t be that hard to fix…” Dean started as he wiped his greasy hands on his jeans to clean them.

“And the _bad_ news?” Castiel asked, tilting his head at Dean.

“I’m going to need proper tools _, Cas_. Along with a few new parts.” Dean explained. “Now, I’m still willing to fix your car, if you’d like, but I’d have to tow it to my garage.”

Castiel’s heart skipped a beat when Dean so casually gave him a nickname, as if they’d known each other for years rather than minutes.

“Yes… Yes, I’d still like you to fix it.” Castiel said, weakly smiling at the gorgeous mechanic.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Dean replied with a suggestive wink.

Castiel’s cheeks burned, this time not because of the sunny weather. _Abort, abort._ The hot mechanic was _flirting_ with him.

“So… Can I give you a ride?” Dean offered after the two of them had exchanged numerous shy smiles.

Castiel was all of the sudden pulled back to reality, and he clasped his hand over his mouth. “Oh no… _The meeting._ I’m horribly late!”

 “Really? Then what are we waiting for?” Dean asked nonchalantly as he gestured to his own car. “You’re _in luck_ , my baby is pretty fast, you might still make it.”

Castiel started laughing, because this was the second time today that Dean had referred to him as ‘lucky’, and actually, he was sort of starting to agree.

“What was so funny just now?” Dean asked once they were both seated in his car, turning his head to unabashedly examine Castiel’s face.

“Nothing, Dean… Just that you were right… It seems my good luck is starting to outweigh my bad luck.” Castiel confessed. “I owe you… I’ll royally pay you for fixing my car.”

Dean smiled crookedly. “That’s okay, we’ll sort that out. But how about _the ride_? Are you gonna pay for that as well?” He asked as he started the engine.

“Oh… Of course, if I had to call a cab it would have cost me a frightening amount of money as well.” Castiel easily agreed.

Dean was still looking right at Castiel, not yet driving off.

“Hmm… And what if I don’t _want_ money, _Cas_?” He said, licking his lips, his eyes darting to Castiel’s mouth.

Castiel was certain that Dean was effectively trying to kill him, because his heart rate was going out of control.

“Then… Then what _do_ you want, Dean?” Castiel managed to stutter.

“A _date_? A chance to woo you?” For the first time since they’d met, Dean didn’t look so sure of himself. “If you’re interested in that… If not I will still give you a ride, fix your car… And we’ll forget I ever said anything.” Dean rambled on.

And Castiel was so done with the rambling. He didn’t know where he’d suddenly found the courage, but he leaned in to shut Dean up with a firm peck on the lips. Dean’s eyes fluttered closed, then opened in surprise again when Castiel pulled back.

“Was… Was that a _yes_?” Dean verified, beaming at Castiel.

Castiel nodded, grinning right back at Dean. “Yes… Seems that today is your _lucky day.”_

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
